The present invention is related to athletic sweatbands and more specifically to those which are worn on the wrist during participation in a variety of sports. Most known wristbands, or "sweatbands" as they are frequently called, are no more than one to two inches in width and are worn around the wrist or head to "catch" and keep the hands or areas around the eyes dry by absorbing perspiration. Such bands are generally made of a terry-knit cloth with an elastic or stretch material woven or otherwise encased therein.
Another approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,836,828 which is directed to a mitten-type article wherein the band extends not only over the wrist, but also over the upper hand and one thumb. A modification similar to that type of article is marketed under the trademark "Wristowel.TM." by Bri-Tel Design, Inc. of Toronto, Ontario, Canada. The Bri-Tel article also is a loose fitting, mitten-type band which includes a terry construction throughout, is worn bunched around the wrist during play, and is pulled up over the hand only when needed as a towel. A primary problem with such styles is that the article can interfere with gripping a game racket, or generally be an annoyance if it gathers and slips around the wrist and hand when not in use. Also it is not easy to use the band to wipe the forehead without stopping to pull the band down over the hand.
Nothing is known to exist in the prior art to eliminate both the need for a towel and a wristband, immediately at hand as needed and to be worn without interference with play or gripping action.
The present invention is a unique approach to an athletic "sweatband," providing both a wristband to absorb perspiration and a terry-knit, towel-like portion of increased surface area used for blotting. The article further includes plain-knit, relatively snug welt areas which hold the terry portion in place, and which also provide a surface for the knitting in, printing, or other application of an ornamental decorative area or other indicia.
The tubular construction of the novel wristband includes a stretchable, plain-knit welt on each walewise edge of a center portion of terry knit construction of approximately three to five inches in width. The center portion serves as the towel or blotting surface and, when not in use, remains loosely extended around the arm, yet held in place by the plain knit welts which fit relatively snugly in place around the wrist and mid section of the lower arm. Preferred fibers used in constructing the band are 100% cotton because of its durability and absorbency; but, cotton/nylon, cotton/acrylic, or many other such blends of natural or manmade fibers can be used. Elastic material is incorporated in the welts to improve stretchability and a snug fit on the wearer.
Also incorporated in the welts is optional written indicia or ornamental designs which can be knitted in during construction, or which can be applied to the surface by printing, dyeing, or any of several known methods of application. As mentioned above, the welts are knitted in a plain stitch to facilitate the application of design indicia.
Other advantages and modification will become apparent as the following detailed description is studied in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.